Experiment X
by GoldenMoonshine
Summary: An experiment has been created...He needs to help another fight the scientist that made them into these monsters. The fate of the races are in the hands of a young boy. Yugi, otherwise known as X457. Rated T in last chapter! Complete!
1. The Arrival

Zap: New story.

Yami: People, please don't kill her, b cuz she is in a bad mood right now.

Eruna: Aww...Poor little hikari mad?

Zap: Shut the hell up, eruna...

Yugi: -glances at them nervously- please do be kind to her...

Zap: I don't own yugioh...

**

* * *

Ch. 1: The Arrival**

_I know I belong somewhere..._

"Get Dr. Baku, quickly! X457 is making movement!" Dr. Seito exclaimed. "Yes sir, we'll get him immediately!" The three gaurds that were gaurding the entrance said, heading down the hallway.

_No one can save me...I'm not here for nothing..._

"Experiment X457 is stirring! We need Dr. Baku to come at once!" Gaurd A yelled, running through the door. "Yes sir." Dr. Baku said calmly, following the gaurds to the main room.

_I'm here for something..._

"Dr. Baku, we need your presence, now." Dr. Seito stated firmly. "I'm here, aren't I?" He asked, punching a code in. "Password confirmed. Welcome, Dr. Baku." The computer said. "Ah yes, it looks like it's waking up." Dr. Baku said, noting the squirming red dot on the screen. "Come and help me unhook it." He stated, nodding to the other two doctors. "Yes sir." They said, following him to the main operating room.

_...And i'm not going to give up..._

Dr. Baku walked into the room, and drained the fluid from the tank. Dr. Seito stood beside it when it opened, and caught the specimen. He then covered it up. "Take it to room 287." Dr. Baku said, turning away. "Sir, what's it's name?" Dr. Corr asked. "...Yugi." Dr. Baku said, before leaving. "Yes sir." Dr. Corr said, heading to the room where the specimen was meant to be put.

"Are you sure? You know how experiment Y376 isn't keen coming in contact with other experiments, don't you?" Dr. Corr asked. "Yes, and no, I highly doubt that he will hate this one- after all, it _does_ have the same DNA." Dr. Seito said, pressing the entrance code in. "If you're sure sir." Dr. Corr said, walking into the now open room. He set the specimen on the floor, then went to the entrance. He spotted angry violet eyes glaring at him as he left. "This was not a good idea..." He muttered, motioning to the doctor next to him to follow. Dr. Seito sealed the entrance, and followed the other doctor.

Big violet eyes opened, and the experiment sat up. "Where am I?" X457 asked, blinking a few times at the sunlight streaming through the window. No answer. X457 got up, and took a step. He stumbled, and fell to his knees. "This is hopeless...everything's hopeless..." He muttered. His ears twitched when he heard shuffling. "Who's in here?" He asked, spreading his wings out. "No one. Leave me be and we'll become great friends." A voice said, grumbling half-heartedly. "Who are you?" X457 asked. "I'm Y376, or Yami." The voice said. X457 folded his wings into his back. "This place looks like an asylum..." He said. "Get used to it; this is your new home." Y376 said, showing himself. "You mean we had another home before?" Yugi asked. "Yes. We used to be normal 'humans'." Yami said, disgust lacing the last word."What are humans?" Yugi asked. "Nothing you would remember." Yami said, turning his back. Yugi sighed, and went to the white bunk bed in the corner. "You get the bottom bunk; My powers tell me you're afraid of high places, and the dark." Yami said, smirking as yugi's eyes widened. "How did you know?" He asked, fright etching his voice. "I have a power to tell what your inner being is." Yami said defiantly. Yugi turned beet red. "Don't be ashamed; your customs are just what make your personality up." Yami said, making a high pounce onto the top bunk. "You have a talent too; a child your age wouldn't be able to talk well." Yami said. "Oh...how did you do that...?" Yugi asked in awe, respecting the elders talent. "Once you get more experienced, your powers will emerge." Was all that yami said, before the lights went out. Yugi shuttered, but got comfortable.

"X457! Get up!" Yami demanded. "It's Yugi...and I'm up." Yugi muttered. "It's about time." Yami said angrily, shoving a muffin in front of yugi. "Breakfast. Don't stay in here long; we have class in thirty minutes." Yami said, walking over to the window, and sitting down on the window seat. Yugi blinked, and bit a peice of the muffin off. "Hey, this is banana!" He exclaimed. "Yup. I looked into your bio this morning." Yami said, eyes transfixed on the clouds outside. "Will we ever get to go out there?" Yugi asked, pointing his finger to the window. "Maybe. It depends on what Mr. Corr says." Yami said. "Oh, and yami?" Yugi asked. "What?" Yami asked resentfully. Yugi flinched. "I had a wierd dream last night..." He said thoughtfully. "Really?" Yami asked, turning interested violet eyes to yugi. "Continue." He said. "Well... I was there. You were too! And we were talking..." Yugi said. "We were talking about things..." He said, trailing off, as if searching for the right words. "There were a bunch of stuff there that I don't know what it was. I'm frightened, Yami. It really scared me. People...People that were...normal...lived with us; we were normal! No wings, no powers, no nothing!" Yugi said, becoming very quiet. He searched yami's eyes for a reaction, but yami's face was emotionless. Finally, he spoke. "It was just a dream. None of it was real." He said. Yugi could hear that he was keeping something, but didn't push the matter. "Come on; we have to go to class."

* * *

Zap: There you have it people... 

Yami: She is still in a dazed state..maybe a trip to the hospital?

Eruna: Never! I will continue for her! Mwahuahuahua!

Yugi: Please be kind and review...


	2. Class Starts

Zap: Another Chapter ppl! I'm in a good mood today!

Yami: Yeah! She's finally happy!

Eruna: Yeah yeah, let's get on with the story!

Yugi: Okay! Zapper133 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 2: Class starts**

"Yugi, I swear..." Yami muttered, running as fast as he could, yugi running beside him. "If you _ever_ decide to brush your hair thirty seconds before the bell rings, I'm going to flush that hair straightener down the toilet!" Yami growled. "I'm sorry..." Yugi said. "Drop it." Yami snarled, kicking the door next to him open. "Glad you two could join us." Mr. Corr said, obviously angry. Yugi's eyes widened in fear as he looked at all of the creatures. They looked normal, but if they had their wings out, the would look nothing like normal. Yami growled low in his throat. "Yes. X457 here wanted nothing but to get tangles out of his hair. _Thirty darn seconds_ before the bell rang!" He sneered, glaring at the experiment next to him. Yami stuck his nose up, and grabbed yugi's hand. Yugi yelped as he was jerked to the back of the room. Yami forced him to sit at a desk, then went to his own seat three chairs away. "Okay. I'll let you two slip this time, but next time, you two will be cleaning the cafeteria!" Mr. Corr said sternly. "Now, let's review section 3 in chapter 12." Mr. Corr said, getting a sience book out. "Now." He started. "What is the vital organ that lets you live?" He asked. A hand raised. "Yes T632?" He asked, turning his eyes to the student raising his hand. "That's easy. The heart!" He exclaimed, beaming proudly. "Correct." Mr. Corr said. "Okay." He said. "What are narrow belts of high-speed winds that blow in the upper troposphere and lower stratosphere?" He asked. A girl raised her hand. "Yes L783?" He asked. "Is it radiation waves?" She asked. "Sorry, that's incorrect." He said. A hand shyly raised. "Yes X457, do you know the answer?" He asked. "Um...Jet Streams?" He asked. "Incredible, that's correct. Good job!" Mr. Corr said, amazed at how an experiment that was just created, knew the answer. 

"Alright. If you all expect to pass the retake of this test, you better be praying. _23 _students out of 26 failed! I am very disappointed in you all. Do you know when you guys fail, it makes me angry to think all of my hard work trying to teach this information to you, is for nothing if you don't pay attention?! I'm nice enough to not give you homework ever in this class, and you repay me with failing grades?!" Mr. Seito exclaimed. "The three students that passed are able to go outside for this period as a special reward for paying attention. X457 can leave with Y376, R941, and R942. As for the rest of you..." He said, turning to them. "You all will stay here and retake the test." He said angrily, escorting the 4 students to the door.

"So this is what it looks like outside of the building?" Yugi asked, looking around warily. "Yeah. I've seen it a couple of times." Yami said. "Wow..." Yugi said. He spotted a round shaped thing on the ground three feet away. "Yami? What is this called?" He asked, picking it up. Yami looked in his direction. "That's a ball, yugi." Yami said. Yugi threw it, and it bounced off the wall, and out of the gate. Yugi chased after it, and yami looked up. "Yugi, get back here!" Yami yelled, sprinting towards him. Yugi walked out into the street, and picked it up. He looked up as he heard a low rumbling. His eyes widened as a machine came towards him. "Yugi, you idiot!" Yami yelled, pulling him to the side as the machine past. "What was that thing?!" Yugi asked, shaking. "You have many things to learn..." Yami muttered, then said, "That was a car."

"Those things are monsters..." Yugi muttered, walking back through the gate. "That is why, Experiment X, why they keep us inside. They have sucurity cameras all over the place, but very poor security gaurds. It's not safe!" Yami said. "I'm sorry. If I had known that those things were out there, I would've never done that..." Yugi said. "Let's just be glad you didn't get run over." Yami said, heading in with yugi as Dr. Seito came out to get them. Two white twins followed. "Man, you have got to be new..." R941 said. "Yeah, that thing would've gotton you quick. You know you were inches from being killed, right? Yami saved your life." R942 said. Yugi shook his head. "Well, you're safe now. Until you're older, I will not allow you to go outside." Yami said. "Yes sir..." Yugi said. They headed back to Mr. Seito's class, got their stuff, and headed to English Class.


	3. X457 Gets A Gaurdian

Zap: Sugar....Sugar...Sugar..Sugar.SUGAR!

Yami: Sorry folks, shes sugar high...

Eruna: Here we go...

Yugi: Zapper133 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

**Ch. 3: X457 gets a gaurdian**

Yugi and Yami walked down the halls as the intercom sounded. "This is Dr. Baku speaking. There will be no Math or Reading today because Mrs. Page is out with the flu. You are to report back to your rooms after lunch." Yami clapsed his hands together. "Thank god!" He praised, heading into room 507. Yugi silently followed.

"Today we will learn about Past, Present, and Future tense. Open your books to page 49." Mrs. Linelle instructed.

"Okay." She started. "As you can see on the diagram, there are three words, then two more sets of three words. Present tense is what is happening now. Past tense is what happened already, and Future tense is what will happen. Example." She said. "Katt carries the logs." "Carries is your verb. This verb is in present tense. The next one, "Katt carried the logs", Is Past tense. Now "Katt will carry the logs", is Future tense. Present tense are just adding "s" to your verb, though sometimes you drop the "y" and add "ies". Past tense is just adding "ed" to your verb, and Future tense is putting "will" in front of your words." She paused. "Any questions?" No hands went up, so she passed out worksheets.

She passed yugi's desk, but stopped. "X457, why are you standing on your seat?" She asked. To his surprise, she didn't sound that angry. He sat down. "Oh, i'm sorry, hold on." She said, walking back to the storage room. She came back with some phonebooks. Yugi turned beet red, but got up from his seat anyway. He got back in it when she put them on his chair. Yugi turned red in the face. "Don't be embarressed; plenty of students have had those problems in the past." She said, putting a worksheet on his desk. 'Am I the only one now?' He thought, getting his pencil out. He wizzed through it faster than anyone else, and went to turn it in. "You're a little sientist, aren't you?" Mrs. Linelle asked, smiling at him. Yugi smiled back, and went to his seat. Yami, in the front row, got up and handed his in shortly after. Yugi fidled with a keychain he had until the bell rang, then he walked to the lunch room. Yami left a little earlier than him, so he had to figure this out on his own.

About two wrong turns later, yugi headed the other way. He walked with his head down, therefore, didn't see himself bump into somebody. Yugi looked up, and his eyes widened in fear. "X457, do you know where the lunch room is?" Dr. Baku asked. Yugi shook his head. "Well, come on, i'll take you." Dr. Baku said, taking yugi's hand. He lead him to the lunch room, then went back to his office.

Yugi nervously entered the room, and got some maccaronni and cheese. He then sat down at a vacant table.

Yami looked up to see yugi sit at an empty table, and got up. "Yugi?" He asked, sitting beside him. "Why are you late?" He asked. "I didn't know where to go..." Yugi said. "Oh..." Yami said, looking guilty. "It's not your fault; I have to learn the basics myself." Yugi said. Yami silently nodded.

Yugi and yami went back to their rooms, and five minutes later, the intercom sounded in their room. "X457? Y376? Will you two report to my office?" Dr. Baku asked. "Yes sir." Yami said, motioning for yugi to follow him.

"Okay." Dr. Baku said, watching as the two experiments entered the room. You two take a seat, and we'll get started." He said. They both nodded, and sat down. "Okay. Y376? Do you know how old X457 is?" He asked. "No, X457 doesn't even know how old he is..." Yami said. "I'm going to tell you." Dr. Baku said. "How old?" Yami and Yugi asked at the same time. "2 years. We have no idea how he can learn through his classes so easily. But what I called you here for, mainly you, Y376, is that X457 needs a gaurdian. I know that only a few experiments have gaurdians, but he's one of the few. Do you have any suggestions?" He asked.

Yami sighed in frustration, but nodded.

"Who?" Dr. Baku asked. Yami let out a string of curses under his breath, then spoke. "I will, Dr. Baku." He said. "Wise choice, but are you sure? As you said when you were created; you didn't like contact with other experiments." Dr. Baku said. Yami got up real close to his ear. "Then why did you bring that kid into my room if you knew?!" He whispered. "We found out during his creation period, that he had the same DNA. It was only temporary to put him with you." Dr. Baku replied. Yami's jaw dropped, and he grabbed yugi's hand. "We'll see you tomorrow." He grunted, walking out of the office.

Yugi was silent the way back. Yami kicked the door down, the rubbed his temples as he stepped in. Yugi quietly walked to his bed, and sat on it. He layed down, but fell asleep short after.


	4. Why Do You Have To Be So Stupid!

Zap: I'm cutting off my SOS's..they are sooo boring! I will only use it for thank yous!

Eruna/yami/yugi: Zapper133 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

**Ch. 4: Why do you have to be so stupid?!**

Yugi opened his eyes, and looked at the clock. "Oh my god, yami, we're late for class!" He screamed. Yami pounced on him. "Shut it! People are trying to sleep! We don't have school! We have it once a week. Now, please." Yami muttered, jumping back onto the top bunk. Yugi sighed, and walked out of the room. He went to a set of doors leading outside. Having already forgotten what yami had said yesterday, he walked out. He went down the sidewalk, about a mile away. He spotted a pack of trees, and went over. "Wow.." He pondered about what they were, and walked in further. He went in, and there were Sukura trees all over the place. He turned as he heard something.

Yami woke up about an hour later, and jumped down. He looked over in yugi's bed, but he wasn't there. "Oh yeah, I'm such a nice gaurdian!" He growled, but stopped when he saw footprints leading outside the room. He went out, and noticed the footprints stopped at the door, which was now standing wide open. Yami's eyes narrowed in anger, and he raced out, following yugi's scent. "What did I tell him yesterday?!" Yami growled, stopping. He turned, and entered the forest. He cautiously stepped in. He knew poachers came into the area, so he had to be careful. About a ways off, his eyes widened as he heard screaming. He ran to where he had pinpointed the sound, and stopped when he came to a camping ground. "X457! Why, the hell did you go outside when I told you not to?! Now look where you ended up!" Yami said, looking at yugi who was tied up to a tree. "You said that?" He asked. Yami sighed, and extended his claws. He cut through the ropes, then pulled yugi back to the lab. "Why did you do that?! Do you not remember me telling you to never go outside?!" He asked, scowling at him. "I...I-I don't remember..." Yugi whispered. Yami's blood boiled.

"Why do you have to be so stupid?!"


	5. Yugi's New Friend

  
Zap: I do notown Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

**  
Ch. 5: Yugi's new friend**

Yami walked out of the room, and stopped. 'Why did he have to go outside?! If he found his way back with poachers following him, he would've ended the rest of our race! Or worse, Dr. Baku could kill him! Wait. Why would I care? I wasn't meant to panic over someones pethetic soul, especially one like yugi's.' He thought, entering another room. "Hey! Who shaid yous could come in here?" A little kid with white hair walked up to him, an angry sneer on his face. "No ryou, yami's not an intruder!" Bakura said, grabbing ryou's wrist. "I'm sorry yami, his memory loss is temporary..." Bakura said appoligetically. "That's alright." Yami said.

"He's been acting really wierd this past week..." Yami said. "His personality keeps zoning in and out...it's really weird..." "I don't know...probably he has second personalities?" Bakura suggested. "No. No one could have second personalities. What in the world gave you that idea? Have you been reading those human comics again?" Yami asked skeptically. Bakura's eyebrows raised. "What the...? How did you know I was reading them in the first place?!" Bakura shrieked. Yami smirked. "So you admit it?" He asked. Bakura crossed his arms over his chest, and huffed. "Alright! You win!" He muttered curses under his breath, and sat down. "I knew it..." Yami said. "Oh..you and that evil little power of yours..." Bakura muttered angrily. Yami smiled smugly at him. "I know... Isn't it great?" Yami said, more than asked. "Yeah, yeah, now go." Bakura said, pushing him out. "What about yugi?" Yami asked. "Maybe he's playing tricks on your mind.." Bakura suggested. "I'll think about it..." Yami said, heading back to his room.

Yugi made sure that yami was asleep, then left. "I know that he told me I shouldn't come out here, but it's not like every inch out there lurks with danger, does it? Besides, why should he care if I die? Like he said, he doesn't like me anyway..." Yugi said, shutting the door behind him.

Yugi sat down on the bench, right inside the park. 'It's unnatural to keep something from the outside. Once you're out, you'll never want to leave...' Yugi thought. Just then, something white and black curled up on his feet. "What are you?" He asked, picking it up. Big yellow eyes stared back at him. "You're cute. I think i'll keep you." Yugi decided, getting up. "Now to go back to the lab..." He said, walking up the walkway. He looked around, using his keen sense of hearing to see if anyone followed. Satisfied with himself, he went inside.

X457! Where were you?!" Yami screamed. "How come I always find you getting into trouble?!" Yami asked. "And why did you bring a cat in here?" He asked. "What is a cat?" Yugi asked. "It's that thing you're holding." Yami said monotonously. "Oh...Can I keep it, please?!" Yugi asked, shoving the cat in his face. Yami glared at it. "Fine. Keep it out of my sight though." Yami said, going back to sleep. "Yes!" Don't worry Amira, he'll warm up to you!" Yugi exclaimed. He set the cat on the end of his bed, then climbed in himself.

"Yugi! C'mon, we're going to the pool!" Yami said. Yugi got up. "What's a pool?" He asked. "You swim in it." Yami said, pulling him out of bed. "What about Amira?" Yugi asked. "She has to stay in here. I'll let you play with her when we get back, okay?" Yami asked, carrying him out of the room. "Okay..." Yugi said.

"X457! Stop it! You're soaking me!" Yami said, splashing him in the face. "For your information, you look a little dried up." Yugi said, tackling him. "Ahhhh!" Yami screamed, floating to the bottom. "Y376!" Yugi dived, poking him. Yami's eyes opened, and he grabbed yugi's ankle. Yugi's eyes widened, and he kicked upwards. Yami held him in place, and swam up first. Yugi came up afterwards, freeing his ankle. "That wasn't nice!" Yugi said. "I don't do nice. I only do fun. Crude fun." Yami said, drying himself with a towel. Yugi snatched it from him, and dried his hair. Yami glared, but ran out of the poolroom. Yugi ran after him, running to get his clothes out of his locker.

"Man, that was the most funnest day I've had in weeks!" Yami said, sitting crossed-legged on the floor. Yugi was playing with Amira. Every now and then she would pounce on his head, and he would reach up and get her. "If that kitten can fit on your head like that, you must have a head the size of a beach ball..." Yami muttered. Yugi pouted. "Not my fault..." He said.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.


	6. Nightmares n' Talks

Yami: Cute chapter ppl!

Zap: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

**Ch. 5: Nightmares n' Talks**

Yami cursed whoever it was, and got up to get the door. "Y376? It's time for you and X457 to take your check-up." The nurse said. "Do it if you must..." Yami said, letting her enter. Yami held his wrist out, and the nurse stuck the needle in. A few seconds later, he pulled away. Then, the nurse approached yugi. Yugi's eyes widened as the nurse pulled another needle out. He backed away, whimpering. "Y376? Will you help me please?" She asked, seeing she wasn't getting near him alone. "Okay." Yami said, picking yugi up. Yami held him still, and held his wrist out. Yugi shut his eyes, and screeched. The nurse pulled the needle out, and put a bandage over it. She left soon afterwards.

"Why did you help her?" Yugi asked, his eyes evident with tears. "This was required yugi, it wasn't optional; You'll just have to get used to it." Yami said. "I don't think I will." Yugi said, going to sleep. Yami waited until he was asleep, then turned the light out.

Yami woke up, and sensed something wasn't right. "Yugi?" He asked, jumping to the bottom. Yugi was curled up, scrunched into a little ball. Yami picked him up. "Yugi?" He repeated. Yugi started kicking his feet, and yami winced. He sat him back on the bed, but didn't let go. Without warning, yugi's wings lashed out, and hit yami in the face. "Ugh!" He grunted, pulling yugi's wings up so they wouldn't interfere. Yugi started shaking, and curled up again, his wings ruffling back into his back retractively. Yami resorted to poking. After the fifth poke, yugi streched his hand out, and clung to yami's hand. "Good God..." Yami muttered, rolling his eyes. "Yugi, the nurse is coming back with the needle!" He exclaimed, watching as yugi's eyes shot open. "No needle!" Yugi yelped, jumping on top of yami's head. "Yugi? Get off." Yami said, un-clinging yugi from his head. "But you said the nurse was coming!" Yugi said. "I was seeing if it would wake you up..." Yami muttered, watching as yugi glared at him. "Now I believe you really not nice..." Yugi muttered. "Life isn't that fair." Yami said. Yugi pouted, his eyes drooping from being taken away from his bed, and being deprived of sleep. "Okay, okay, you can go back to sleep." Yami muttered, replacing yugi in his bed.

"Yami?" Yugi asked. Yami's eyes opened. "What? Now you're going to deprive me of sleep? I'm sorry." Yami said. "No...; I can't sleep." Yugi said. "I'm tired as heck, but I can't fall asleep..." Yugi muttered, yawning. Yami sighed, and jumped down from his bed. "I suppose i'm not going to get any sleep tonight, am I?" He asked, picking yugi up. "Sorry..." Yugi said. "It's okay; i'm supposed to be your gaurdian anyway..." Yami said. "What's 'gardein' meen?" Yugi asked. "It means 'parent' or 'caretaker'." Yami replied. "Oh..." Yugi said. 'His intelect is changing...very slowly...' Yami thought. 'I guess I have nothing to worry about, besides, Dr. Baku said change is natural. I changed too, even though I don't remember...' He added as an after thought. "Yami?" Yugi asked. "Hmm?" Yami replied. "Why do you want to be gardein?" He asked tiredly. "I thought you said you didn't like me..." He said. "I didn't mean any of it. I wasn't used to you before hand. I thought you were going to be an annoyance, but you're not." Yami said. "Oh...g'night 'ami." Yugi said, before falling asleep. Yami put him into bed, then went to his bed to fall asleep.


	7. Noticeable Change

Zap: New chapter ppl...

Yugi: What noticable changes?!

Eruna: O.o;

Yami: Zapper133 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

**Ch: 7: Noticeable change**

Yami woke up, and slipped from the room. He walked into the elevator, and pressed for floor 5. He waited a couple minutes, and walked out when the doors opened. He knocked on a door. "Come in." Dr. Corr said. "Mr. Corr? I'm a little troubled with my charge..." He started. "You mean X457? What's wrong?" Mr. Corr asked. "Well...his speech patterns are off, and he's beggining to act more...childish..." Yami said, hoping to have used the correct words. "Ah, that's natural Y376. He's adjusting to his age. If he's 2 years old, you're going to have to expect this; two year olds will act with full energy, so, I would be careful; He may drive you insane..." Mr. Corr said. "Why did you make him as a 2 year old then?!" Yami blasted. "Because, thats how old you were regaurdless if we made you or not, so we had to make him the same age you were." Mr. Corr said calmly. "At first they start out normal, like any other creature your age, then they start to develope thier own mind, depending on how old they are; set a good example in front of him; he might just go back to the way he was before, but I can't promise anything." He added. Yami sighed. "Alright." He said, leaving out the door.

Yami entered his room, and a blur of black, red, yellow, and blue, clung to him instantly. "Yugi?" He asked, kneeling in front of him. "Door smashed my hand..." Yugi said, showing yami the bruise on his hand. "Ugh...that looks bad...I might have to take you to the nurse..." Yami said. "Will the nurse use a needle?" Yugi asked as yami picked him up. "I don't think; they don't usually use needles for bruises..." Yami said. "Okay..." Yugi said warily.

"I spy wif my little eye...somping tall." Yugi said. "Me." Yami said. "How'd you know?!" Yugi asked. "Good guess." Yami said as he entered the nurses office.

"Well...He seems okay for the most part..." The nurse said as she finished bandaging yugi's hand. "There's no broken bones, no fractures...just bruised tissue." She said. "Thank the lord..." Yami muttered. "Well, at least it didn't break, but I would keep an eye on him if I were you." She said, handing yugi back to him. "I will; It's my job, after all." Yami said, walking out of the room.

"Go." Yami said. "No." Yugi said. "I'm too young for this..." Yami muttered, holding his head in his hands. "Yugi, stop being hard on me, please? You liked the pool, what's a bath tub any diffrent?" He asked. "Well, let's see...you haf to use soap, shampoo, and it burns your eyes out!" Yugi said. "No it doesn't..." Yami said. Yugi pouted. "Fine!" He huffed. "Finally..." Yami said.

"I hate baffs..." Yugi muttered, shivering. "Oh come on, I got more wet than you did, so don't complain!" Yami said. Yugi got a shirt and jeans, and went back to the bathroom. A few minutes later, he came out. "Yami? This shirt collar is itchy!" He said. "Come here and let me see." Yami said. Yugi went over to him, and lifted his collar up. Yami started laughing. "What?" Yugi asked. "You put your shirt on backwards, you dolt!" Yami said, turning yugi's shirt around. "You try doing this!" Yugi said. Yami calmed down a while later. "Okay, lets go; Mr. Corr is taking all of the students hiking today." Yami said. "I thought you said I couldn't go outside..." Yugi said. "As long as I keep a sharp eye on you, you can go." Yami said, leading him to the elevator. Yugi kept his head down, and yami realized yugi hated elevators. He shrugged it off as they stepped out. They met the rest of the people at Mr. Corrs room.

"Okay students; today we are going into the woods, with Dr. Baku's permission of course. All of the students will be placed in groups of twelve. Any questions about the trip?" Mr. Corr asked. No hands went up, so he started gathering students into groups. "Mr. Corr?" Yugi asked. "Yes X457?" He asked, turning his attention to him. "Are dere gunna be any more people out dere, like uder exparamints from a difrent lab?" He asked. "I wouldn't think so...why do you ask?" He commanded. "I have a feeling dat somping will go rong..." Yugi said thoughtfully. "Don't worry, you will all be safe if you stay close to your counciler." Mr. Corr said. "Okay..." Yugi said.


	8. Traps Of Hiking

Yami: Okay, heres the thing...ZAPPER133 DOES NOT OWN Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

Ch. 8: Traps Of Hiking**

"Y376! You were rong! hiking ish alot harder dan it shounds!" Yugi yelled, trying to climb up the hills in the forest. "Quit complaining; it's already bad that all of us have to hear your ranting!" Yami said. "Yeah!" All of the experiments in his group glared at him. Yugi just glared back. Yami sighed, and went down the hill where yugi was. He unzipped his backpack, and put yugi in it. "If you will quit complaining, i'll be happy." He said exasperatredly. He ran to catch up with the group.

"Since we're on flat ground, can I put you down now?" Yami asked. "Okay." Yugi said. Yami was about to take his back pack off, when yugi appeared beside him. "Yugi, how did you do that?!" Yami screamed, jumping back. "I dunno." Yugi said. "Why didn't you do that in the first place you little brat?!" Yami yelled. "Didn't know I could do it 'til now." Yugi said. Yami scowled, and ran to catch up to the group again. Yugi followed behind at a slower pace. Something with red eyes, and a long body appeared out of nowhere, and made it's way over to yugi. "What da heck?" He asked, poking it. The things face curled up into a sneer, and it opened it's mouth to show poison. "Crap, it's a snake!" Yugi yelled, backing away. The snake wrapped itself around yugi's ankle, and before he knew what it was doing, it sunk it's fangs into his ankle.

Yami's head snapped up as he heard a loud scream echo through the forest. "Did anyone hear that?" He asked. The group turned thier heads. "Sorry Y376, but we didn't hear anything..." H631 said. "Must be my imagination again..." Yami said. "Must be.." Q894 said. Yami shook his head, and resumed walking.

Yugi was walking in the direction the group went, when he came to another hill. "I'm never going to find them...' He thought, sitting down. His eyes closed.

"X457?!" Yami was really beginning to panic. "Weren't you supposed to keep an eye on him?" T491 asked. "It's none of your bissnuss, but. Yes." Yami said. He got up, and went up to L014. "Will you help me find him?" He asked. "Sure Y376." She said. She raced after yami as her ran the other way.

"I think I see something!" L014 said. "What?" Yami asked, coming up beside her. "That's yugi!" He said, heading down the hill. "Yugi?" Yami asked. L0l4 came up beside him. "He's been bitten by a snake..." She said, pointing to his ankle. "Why the hell did he choose me for this stupid job?!" He asked. "Only the master knows..." L014 said. Yami picked him up, and lola put her fingers on his forehead. "He's been out for a while; I think we should head back and inform the nurse." She said. Yami nodded.

"Let's get going."


	9. What!

Yugi: -pouts- they tricked me into doing this stupid disclaimer..zapper133 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

**  
Ch 9: What?!**

"Crap..." Yami muttered as he looked at the huge hill in front of him. "I thought you said this was a shortcut?!" Yami screamed. Yugi's eyes opened, and he disappeared. "What the hell?!" Yami yelled in disbelief. "He's up here!" Lola screamed. Yami ran up. "I don't think he's going to make it..." He said. Lola glared, and grabbed hold of both of them.

"Lola?" Yami asked. They were standing in front of the lab. "Yeah?" Lola asked. "Never. Ever. Tell me about shortcuts, ever again." He said, trying to surpress his anger. "Yes sir." Lola said, following him. "Mrs. Kindley, X457 got bitten by a snake!" Lola yelled as they entered the room. "He what?" She asked. "Bring him back here." She said, ushering them to a room. She put a pressure pad (rw?) on his arm, and tightened it. "His blood pressure is very low." She said, gaining a grim expression on her face. She checked for a pulse. "His pulse is extremely low..." She said. Yami's eyes widened. The nurse picked up a breathing mask, connected it, and put it on him. She then hooked him up to an IV. "I have to get back to the group; i'm terribly sorry, yami..." Lola said. Yami nodded as lola disappeared. Yami walked over to the bed. "What kind of gaurdian am I? Yugi's probably going to die, and it's all my fault..." Yami said. "I was supposed to take care of him, but I just thought the opposite of what was true..." Yami muttered, remembering his last thought before he had heard yugi scream. 'He can take care of himself...'.

"Excuse me? Can I have a word with you outside?" Mrs. Kindley asked. Yami nodded. "He's been bitten by a Cobra." She said. "He's in a coma right now...I don't think he's going to make it..." She added. Yami turned his head down, and nodded. He walked back into the room, and put his head in his hands. "Why is everything always my fault?!" He asked. "'A-ami?" Yugi tried to keep his voice in check. "I gained....a new power..." He whispered. His eyes glowed, and slowly, he started healing. "What kind of power...?" Yami asked, pulling his head up. "I don't know what it is..." Yugi whispered. Yami walked out of the room, and returned with the nurse. "Incredible..." She said, walking over to him. One minutes he's on death road, and the next...he's...healthy." She said. "Maybe it's a new power?" Yami inquired. "Maybe." Mrs. Kindley said. Yami nodded, and took yugi back to the room. "We'll wait until the experiments get back." He said. Yugi nodded. Yami sighed. He walked over to the window, and saw the experiments coming back. "They're back early..." Yami said. Yugi got up. "Uh...'ami?" He asked. "Yeah?" Yami asked. "Poachers..." He said, pointing a couple of humans peeking out of the side of the lab. Yugi ran from the room, and outside. He walked up behind them, and both of his hands glowed. "If you think you're going to get away, you're wrong. If you get me, you won't get away with getting all of us." He said, releasing the ball of magic summed in his hands. The two poachers turned around a little to late, and disappeared as the blast hit them. Yugi huffed, and walked slowly back into the lab.

"Yugi?" Yami asked. "Don' wanna talk 'bout it..." Yugi said, collapsing on the bed. Yami yawned, and got into bed himself.

Yami jumped from his bed at 6:30, and got dressed. He then brushed his teeth. "Yugi, time to get up. We have school today." Yami said. "Mhmm..." Yugi murmered, sitting up, and getting some clothes. He went to the bathroom, and 15 minutes later, came from the bathroom. "'Ami? Do yous hab any medisin?" He asked. "Why?" Yami asked. "I don' feel good." Yugi said. "Um...what hurts?" Yami asked. "My head." Yugi replied. "Okay, I'll get you some Asprin." Yami said, going into the bathroom. He came back a while later with a glass of water and a pill. Yugi swallowed it, then followed yami out.

"How much further?" Yugi asked as they exited the elevator. "Not much..." Yami said, coming up to the door. He opened it, and yugi walked in behind him. Yugi walked to his seat, and yami sat beside him. "Okay, today we will be learning about mammles." Mr. Corr said. The class got their books out. Yugi got his out, then his head started spinning. He tried to shake it away, but the more he tried, the worse it got. Yugi felt his stomache churn, and got up. Yami got up, and ran after him as yugi ran from the room. "Yugi?" He asked, as yugi ran into the bathroom. He entered the stalls, and Yami heard him throw up. Once it stopped, yugi walked out. "Are you okay?" Yami asked. "I'm fine." Yugi said, pushing past him. He walked back into the room, but Mr. Corr told him to wait outside. Yami waited too. "Okay, you two need to go to Dr. Baku's office. X457 might have some complications developing." He said. Yami nodded, watching yugi take off down the hall. He stopped at the fifth door on the left, and waited for yami.

"Dr. Baku, Mr. Corr sent us down here because he has a theory that X457 isn't developing properly." Yami said. "What's the syptoms?" He asked. "I woke up with a headache, I became dizzy during class, and I almost passed out while I was throwing up." Yugi said. "Are you trying to resist changing, X457?" Dr. Baku asked sternly. Yugi looked down. "...Yes sir..." He whispered. "That can kill you. Promise me you will not do that." He said. Yugi nodded. Dr. Baku whispered something into yami's ear, and yami pulled back.

"....WHAT?!"


	10. New Rules That Yugi Doesn't Like

Zap: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

**Ch. 10: New rules that yugi hates...**

Yami grumbled as he walked out of Mr. Baku's office. Yugi came out, eyes wide with curiosity. "'Ami? Wha' did he shay?" Yugi asked. Yami winced as yugi asked that. "Nothing..." He said. He then spoke up. "Hey! Your speech patterns are getting worse!" Yami said. "Sowry..." Yugi said. Yami just sighed. Yugi then noticed something. "'Ami? We'wre nowt going bac to class?" He asked. "...." Yami sighed again, and pushed yugi into the elevator. He pushed the button for the first floor, and waited. "We neva been hewres befowre..." He said.

Yami stepped out, yugi still demanding where they were going. Yami finally stopped, and yugi bumped into his leg. He looked up, until he almost fell over. Yami knocked on the door, and a woman with back-length brown hair, and brown eyes opened the door. Yami handed her a peice of paper, and her eyes scanned over it. "Okay." She said. Yami kneeled down in front of yugi. "I'll pick you up later." He said, ruffling yugi's hair. The woman took yugi's hand, and lead him inside the room.

"I don' wanna come hewres!" Yugi yelled. "It's too late X457, you have to be here." Shizuka said. Yugi huffed, and crossed his arms over his chest. He sat down on a bean bag, and started reading a book.

4 hours later...

Yugi watched as all of the other kids ran outside where teenagers came and got them. Yugi sighed, and kept reading. This was the 17th book he read. Just then, Yami walked into the room. Yugi got up, and slowly walked up to him. Yami took his hand, and headed to the elevator. Yami walked out, and walked down the hall. Yugi was sitting on his shoulders, clinging to yami's head for dear life. Yami finally made it to the door, and opened it. He put yugi down, then got his back pack off of his shoulders.

"'Ami? I'm hungwry." Yugi said. Yami got up, and left the room. He returned with a chocolate bar, and tosed it to him. "There." Yami said, going back to his homework.

"I'm bored..." Yugi muttered. Yami grinded his teeth, and hit his head on his book. "Yugi. I can't play with you. Homework is piling up on me, and I can't get away from it. I promise i'll play with you tomorrow." Yami said. He got up, then swung yugi onto the bed. "You go to sleep, and i'll see you tomorrow." He said. Yugi got under the covers, and fell asleep.

Yami jumped off of the bed, and checked in yugi's bed. 'Where did he go...?' He thought, listening as the toilet flushed. 'Oh.' He thought. Yugi came out, and yawned. "'Ami, I still tired, can I go bac to sleep?" He asked. "Yeah." Yami said. Yami put him on his bed, and yugi fell asleep. 'I knew I shouldn't have let that craftworker highten our beds...' Yami thought. He rolled his eyes. He jumped as something soft rubbed against his leg. "Amira? Where have you been?!" Yami asked. The kitten tilted her head in curiosity, and disappeared out the door. Yami shook his head, and left the room. He came back a while later, swallowing a peice of bread. He set some eggs on the desk, then pounced onto yugi's bed. He poked yugi's chest, and yugi yelped. He swatted yami's hand away. "I have bereakfast. Eat it, or it gets cold." Yami said. "Wet it get code den..." Yugi muttered. Yami sighed. "I didn't want to resort to this..." Yami said.

"I'm gunna kill yous!" Yugi yelled, jumping from the bed. Yami ran out of the room as Yugi chased him with death threats. "Oh c'mon, it was only tickling!" Yami yelled, sprinting back to the room. Yugi chased after him there too. "Crap..." He muttered, just as yugi jumped on him. Yami pushed him off, and picked him up upside down. "You're awake now, even if you don't admit it." Yami said. "Darn..." Yugi muttered. Yami dumped him into the chair, and went to sit on the window seat. "You know what, yugi?" He asked. "Wha'?" He asked. "Even if I told you what humans were, you wouldn't understand how they're different. I mean, you could see one on the streets, and it would look like a normal experiment...but...they're alot more different then we are..." He said. "How'd I know den?" He asked. "...you...can't." Yami said. Yugi looked out the window.

Yami scratched his head. 'Now where did he go...?' He asked. Yugi looked out from behind the plant that was set in, and yami spotted him. Yugi's eyes widened, and he ran out from behind it. He ran past yami, and pulled himself up on his bed. "Dang yugi! That's not fair..." He muttered. Yugi stuck his toungue out, and hid under the bed. "Okay, that's just sick! Come out of there!" Yami said, reaching his hand under the bed. Seeing as how he was off gaurd, yugi slipped from the other side of the bed. Yami growled, and ran out of the room after him. "I swear, if you don't slow down, I will end your life in a second, or i'll come close!" Yami said. Yugi finally stopped, and yami picked him up. "You can't escape..." He said, hauling him back to the room. "No!" Yugi yelled as yami put him on _his_ bed. "I don' wike hites!" He yelled, looking over the edge. He backed into the wall, and put his head in his hands. "You try to get down." Yami said. Yugi shook his head. "Fine, stay there then." He said, exiting the room. Yugi whimpered. "'Ami? Dis no faiw!" He said. "You know what? You're right." Yami said, turning the lights out. Yugi's eyes shut. Yami closed his eyes, and smirked. "Transport yourself to the floor." He said. He saw a form appear on the floor in front of him, and he flipped the lights on. "I'm sorry I had to do that yugi, but you need to practice your skills." Yami said. Yugi opened his eyes, and clung to yami's leg. "Don' do dat!" He yelled. "It may not be fair, but I had to do that. You wouldn't learn your power unless you train with it." Yami said, un-coiling yugi's arms from his leg. "Hey. Off of my leg, or i'm going to put you up there again. No joke." He said. Yugi yelped, and ran to the other side of the room.

"Okay, let's just head to the cafeteria; Our principal wants us for something."


	11. Human Places!

Eruna: My stupid hikari, Zapper133, does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

**Ch. 11: Human Places?!**

Yami and yugi entered the cafeteria, only to be met with Dr. Baku. "Students. You all better get ready, or else you guys will miss going to the fair." He said. All of the students stared at him in question, including Yami. Yugi just sat back, adjusting his feet on the table. Yami nudged him in the ribs, and he sat up. "Yes, a fair is something that humans go to, I know. But if we lay low, we can attend." He said. Yami raised his hand. "Yes Y376?" He asked. "What is a fair?" He asked. "A place with a lot of games and rides." Dr. Baku replied. "What about our code names? Won't people find it weird that we're called by codes?" He asked. "Well...we found a way to cover it." "Okay...what have you come up with?" Yami asked, looking at him skeptically. "Do you guys go by human names? I know you have your own secret name that you use." He said. "Yes!" The room yelled. "Okay, use those." He said. "Yes sir!" They yelled, jumping up, and running to the back door. "Okay then, let's get ready." He said, motioning for them to form a line. After everyone had their uniforms, and signed their names in, they went to their dorms to change.

"'Ami, I kin do it!" Yugi yelled, grabbing his shirt. He had his pants on, but yami was insisting he do the shirt, in fear that yugi would put it on backwards again. Yugi huffed, and let yami slide the shirt on. He then tied his sneakers, and ran out of the room. Yami ran behind him.

"Okay; you all will leave in an orderly manner." Dr. Baku said, walking to the front of the bus. "All gaurdians with young children will take the wagons at the front; I do not want any of them lost." He announced. Yugi pouted as yami mouthed, "You too."

"'Ami, I don' wanna go in da wagin!" Yugi said. "It's his rules; complain to him about it." Yami said, lifting him in.

"I won." Yugi said. "I lost..." Yami growled, handing yugi a stuffed bear. "No my folt you aww a sowe looser." Yugi said. "Yeah yeah..." Yami muttered. "I have to go to da baff room..." Yugi said. "Okay." Yami said, putting him on the ground. Yugi ran to the rest room.

Yugi walked out, drying his hands. He started walking in the direction where yami said to meet him, but bumped into something, and fell over. "I'm so sorry!" A little girl, about the age of six, helped him up. "Tanks...i'm tryin' ta fin' my gawdein..." Yugi said. "What's, he look like?" The girl asked. "Wike me..." Yugi said. "'Kay, let's go find 'em!" She said, grabbing yugi's hand. "Wha's youw nawme?" Yugi asked. "Leah!" Leah replied, spotting yami by the Ferris wheel. "That kid?" She asked. "Yeah!" Yugi replied. Leah ran over to him, and gave yami's sleeve a hard tug. "Hey mister! You forgot someone!" She yelled. Yami looked down, and blinked. He tried to act natural. "Okay. Um...thanks..." Yami said, taking yugi's hand. "Don't mension it, mister." She said, skipping off. "'Ami? Wazzat a human?" Yugi asked. "..." "...Yes..." Yami said. "She was weird!" Yugi yelled.

"Okay kids, time to go!" Dr. Baku said, letting them on the bus. Yami got on, yugi having falling asleep while on his shoulders. Leah peeked around the door, and crept on. She then ran to the back, and crouched down. "Okay, when we get back, I want all of the young children in bed; they're bound to be tired..." He said. "Yes sir!" The gaurdians said. Yugi opened his eyes, and climbed off of yami's shoulders. He sniffed the air, and then walked slowly to the back of the bus. "Wha'? 'Ami!" Yugi yelled. Yami got up, and instantly froze. "Dr. Baku!" He said, walking to the front. He whispered in his ear, and Dr. Baku's eyes widened. "We are too far to take her back..." He said. "So she's coming with us?!" Yami asked. "I'll have the doctors fuse her, then mindwash her. I think she'll be safe to be around then..." He said, walking to the back where yugi had fainted of shock. "You are in trouble..." He said. The girl looked at him. "How?" She asked. "You will never know; I'll let you in on the secret when we get back to the school." He said.

Dr. Baku carried Leah into the lab, and took her to the fusion room. He had tranquilized her, so she was out at the moment. He hooked her to a machine, and filled a needle with chemicals. He then injected it into her arm. He then sent for Dr. Corr, and he drained her human memories. "Where will she be put?" Dr. Corr asked. "Put her in the room with L014." He said, finalizing her code. "She will be known as L346." He said. Dr. Corr nodded, and proceeded to L014's room.


	12. Yami's False Personality Unleashes

Zap: This chapter is short...>. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

**Ch. 12: Yami's False Personality Unleashes...**

Yami chewed the end of his pencil, groaning. 'Come on, I should know this!' Yami thought, racking his brain for the answer again. 'Oh! That's it!' He thought scribbling something down. He slammed the book shut, and sat down on the window seat next to yugi. "'Ami? It'sh dawk ouwt..." Yugi said. "Yes, it looks like a storm..." Yami muttered. Yugi's eyes bulged. "S-st-stowm?!" He cried, diving under the bed. "I-i down't wike stowms!" He whimpered. "Aww, come on out yugi, I was only joking!" Yami said. "Pwomise?" He asked. "I promise." Yami said. Yugi slowly crawled out, and sat beside yami. There was a long pause, then yugi got up stiffly. "Iw'm going to da gawme woom." He said, walking out. Yami sighed, and sat on the window seat. He leaned his head against the window, then thought of something. He got up, and walked up to the closet door. He opened it, revealing a calender. 'One more day...' He thought. He stared at it, until he heard yugi come in. He quickly shut it, and stood in front of it. "Hello yugi, why are you back so early?" Yami asked. "Nermal beat me at checkers, so I left..." Yugi sulked up to the bed, and went to sleep. "Okay..." Yami said slowly. He went to sleep shortly after.

Yugi opened his eyes, and instantly felt something amiss. 'Yami's gone...' He thought. He heard distant yelling down the hall, and walked out of the room. He ran down the hall, and then around the corner. "Let me go you evil

$h!t heads!" Yami yelled, yanking his arm out of one gaurds grip. "'Ami?" Yugi asked, walking up to yami cautiously. Yami's eyes locked onto yugi, and they narrowed. Yugi noticed that yami's eye hues were red, and backed away, whimpering. Yami yanked his other arm free, and advanced on him. Yugi turned to run, but yami grabbed the back of his shirt, and turned him around to face him. Yugi shut his eyes, and started crying. "Go to hell!" Bakura yelled, slamming his fist onto yami's back. Yami screeched, and knocked bakura to the ground with his free arm. "You!" He growled. Bakura snarled, and ran down the hall. Yami turned back to yugi, who had passed out from fright. "Well." He started. "Looks like I don't have to kill him..." He said, throwing yugi to the ground. Yugi's body lurched, and he sat up. "Ish dis dat mood ding yous was tewwing me abowt?" He asked. Yami stopped, and his eyes glazed over. "Get out of my sight before I kill you for good." Yami snarled, picking him up, and throwing him into the room. When he turned to leavce, he was instantly grabbed by the wrist, and pulled away.

Yugi grunted, and sat up. His eyes widened, and he ran from the room, and down the hall. He stopped when he came to a large window, a room containing who he was looking for; yami. Yami was ramming into the wall, yelling. Yugi concentrated, and found himself inside of the room. He grabbed yami's hand, and pulled him to the ground. "Yous hab to stowp dis..." He said. Yami glared at him, then smirked. He put his fingers to yugi's forehead, and they glowed. Yugi swatted yami's hand away, and slapped him. "Snap ouwt ob it, now." He said. Yasmi's eyes widened, and they flickered a little. He then opened his eyes one more time, and looked around. Just then, the door opened, and bakura appeared.

"X457? Dr. Baku wants you in the main operating room; now."


	13. Problems

Zap: (Looks nervously at reviewers) well...here's the new chapter...I don't really know where I'm going with this right now, but anyhow, you can wait for new updates, right? (looks hopeful)

Yami: Well, as you know, this story sucks really, so you don't have to keep reading it...

Yugi: I like the reviewers though... ;.;

Eruna: Well, there is hope they will still stick around...

Zap: Okay, I would like to do the thankies now. 

**YamiShadowcat22:** Thank you for so many reviews! I can't believe you did that just for me! (hands you a winners size, "4 feet tall" Yugi and yami plushie)

**momocolady:** Thanks for the review! (Hands you a cookie)

**silverwolf-bakura13:** Thanks sis, I guess I'll let you revise them...(hits you over the head with a mallet) GET OFF OF MY SCREEN NAME WHEN YOU REVIEW!

Ryou: O.o okay, Zapper133 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

**Ch. 13: Problems...?**

Yugi walked behind bakura as he led him to the main operating room. "Bakuwa? Why does docta baka want me?" Yugi asked. Bakura just sighed. "I cannot say; all I know is that it's a really big problem..." Bakura said. "Oh..." Yugi said. Bakura went up to the metal doors, and knocked. There was a beeping sound, and the doors opened. Bakura walked into the room, yugi trailing silently behind him. "Okay, let's see..." Dr. Baku muttered, clucking his tongue. "Okay X457, there's a problem...You waited off to long to actually develop, and now your mind is malfunctioning..." He trailed off, waiting for yugi to make any reaction. Yugi just nodded, and Dr. Baku continued. "...I'm going to have to recreate you..." He said. Yugi looked up, his eyes widening. "What? You can't do that!" He yelled, forcing his speech pattern to rise a little. "Please. Don't fight. It will be alot worse if you do." He said. Yugi drew his lips up into a snarl, but said nothing. Dr. Corr and Dr. Sieto entered the room. Yugi glared at them as he walked to the back of the room, stepping on a platform. Dr. Baku sighed as he pushed a red button on the panel, and yugi started disappearing. "Sir? Is this really necessary?" Dr. Corr asked, his voice desperate. "...Yes, it is. If we don't do this...He will die. I don't want any of my experiments dead..." He said. "...Yes sir." He said, bowing his head. Dr. Baku sighed, and set to work.

4 months later...

"Yami? Please come with me? You haven't come out or talked to anyone ever since..." Bakura trailed off as yami glared at him. "Just drop it; I will not go anywhere. Leave me the heck alone, and I'll be happy." Yami growled. Bakura lowered his head, and went back to his room. 'The poor guy's fallen into depression...' Bakura thought. Just then, the intercom came on in his room. "R942? Experiment X is ready to be taken back to his room." Dr. Baku announced. "...Yes sir.." He said. 'I don't know how yami's going to take this...yugi was like a little brother to him...loosing him once would be enough.' Bakura thought, exiting the room.

"Dr.? It's me, R942. Let me in." Bakura said. A beep sounded, and the door opened. Bakura stepped in, and went back to where Dr. Baku was. "Is he even ready for this?" He asked, eyeing the experiment sleeping in Dr. Sieto's arms. "I think he should." Dr. Baku said, then added, "Though, there's been some changes. He's able to get sick. I tried to reverse it, but it wouldn't work." he said. "That's fine, sir." Bakura said.

Yugi's eyes opened, and he looked at Bakura. "Bakura?" He asked. "Hello yugi." Bakura said. Yugi yawned, and stretched himself out. "What happened?" He asked. "You were recreated. Remember?" He asked. Yugi shook his head. "No..." He said. "Well, Dr. Baku had to recreate you, or else you would've died sooner or later." Bakura said. "Oh...I remember now!" He said. "Well, you should be thanking him instead of killing him." Bakura said, opening the door to yami's room. Bakura set him down. "Oh, and yugi? Don't resist changing; it will cost you dearly." Bakura said, exiting the room. "I won't..." He muttered, sitting down on the bottom bunk and turning the light out. He went into a trance like state to think.

Yami opened the closet door. "Hey. Who turned the light off?" He asked. No answer. Yami flicked the switch. Yugi opened his eyes. "Sorry..." He said. "YUGI!" Yami nearly fainted. "What?" Yugi asked. "I haven't seen you in four months!" Yami exclaimed. "Oh, that... " Yugi said. He sighed, and his eyes closed.

4 weeks later...

"'Ami, 'ami, wake up!" Yugi screeched. "M'up.." Yami muttered. He got up, and grabbed a shirt and some jeans. He came back out, and picked yugi up. He took him into the bathroom, and pulled yugi's shirt over his head. Yugi sighed as it was replaced with a new one. Yugi grabbed the jeans yami held out, and pushed yami out of the bathroom. "Be sure to check the tag..." Yami said. (A/N: The reason yami puts his shirts on for him, is because the tags on shirts can be very confusing to young children...I even have confusion with it sometimes...). "I won't!" Yugi said, making sure the tag was in the back. He came out a few minutes later. "Yugi..." Yami said warningly, picking him up. Yugi pulled his thumb out of his mouth. "Wha'?" Yugi asked. Yami just shook his head. "It's hopeless trying to stop you from doing that...I guess I'll have to wait until you grow out of it..." Yami said, defeated. Yugi popped his thumb back into his mouth. Yami groaned, and walked out of the room.

"Alright kids, It's time for a nap." Serenity said. Yugi grimaced. He hated naps, but had to take them anyway. If he took one, he would keep yami up all night. He didn't like those nights, because yami was always grumpy when yugi woke him up in the night. Yugi sighed dejectedly as serenity picked him up. "I dun wanna take a nap..." He muttered, yawning. "I'm sorry yugi, but it's the rules." Serenity said apologetically. Yugi closed his eyes as serenity laid him in the bed next to ryou's. Ryou blinked. "'Ugi." He said, pointing his finger in yugi's direction. "Yes, he's taking a nap today." Serenity said.

Yugi batted ryou's head as he colored on a worksheet. He always colored on them then doing them. That always annoyed ryou. "'Ugi, gewt youwr hand ouwt ob my haiwr." Ryou demanded. "..." Yugi pulled his hand out of ryou's hair, showing him the ball he found. "Hey, dawt's miwne!" Ryou said, snatching the ball. Yugi shrugged, just as the door opened. A thirteen year old with blonde hair and honey colored eyes came in. "Hey sis." He said. "Oh, hi joey." Serenity said. Yugi came up to her desk. "Yes, what is it, yugi? She asked. Yugi held the peice of paper in his hand up. "Dragons?" She asked. She was very astonished of how talented yugi was. "Yup!" Yugi exclaimed. Serenity smiled. "Well sis, I gotta go, dads probably gunna get on my a-." Joey stopped as he saw yugi listening. "Butt.." He said, unhappy he couldn't use his real words. Yugi smirked, and walked away. "Oh goodness, he's acting more and more like yami every day..." She muttered. "Yami? Where is he? I haven't seen him in ages." Joey said. "Right behind you." A voice said. Joey whipped around. "Yami!" He said. "The one and only, at your service." He said. "Man, I haven't seen you since you were..." He trailed off, seeing that yami didn't want to hear the rest. "Well, um...goodbye then..." Joey said. "Good bye, joey." Yami said, just as yugi jumped on him. "Yugi, calm down!" Yami exclaimed. "Bu' I wanna tewl 'ou wha' happined!" Yugi exclaimed. Yami smiled. "Tell away then." He said. Yugi started into a quick conversation.

"..And den, I puwled a bawl ouwt ob his haiwr!" Yugi said. "Wow.." Yami muttered. He set yugi on his bed, then pounced onto his bed. "Good night, yugi." Yami said, his eyes closing. "'Night." Yugi said.

"'Ami...?" Yugi asked. No answser. "'Ami?" He tried again. "Hnnn...?" Yami muttered. "I cawn't swleep..." Yugi said. Yami sighed exasperatedly, and emerged from his bed. "You took a nap in the room again...?" He asked, a little slurred from tiredness. "Uh huh..." Yugi answered apologetically. "That's okay." Yami muttered. He sluggishly got up from the bed, and climbed down. He rubbed his eyes, and stared at the wall until his eyes were used to the darkness.

"Okay, what do you want me to do?"


	14. Evolution WOLF

Zapper133: I'm gunna go ahead and say the disclaimer first. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yugi: (is hopping around) I'm gunna be a wolf, i'm gunna be a wolf...

Yami: Yeah...(backs away slowly)

Eruna: I have my pet spider with me!

Ryou: Really? I have my snake! (grins evilly)

Bakura: (Gulps) Um...(runs off)

Zap: Oh well, on with the chappy!

* * *

**Ch. 14: Evolution W.O.L.F.**

Yami sighed; he didn't sleep at all. Neither had Yugi. Yami felt sorry that Yugi had to stay up all night. He could stay up no problem...but Yugi, being so young, couldn't. His eyes were partially closed, trying to stay awake. "I'm going to get a drink; I'll bring something back for you, hopefully something that keeps you awake..." Yami muttered. Yugi just nodded.

Yami left, and Yugi felt something strange. It was a dull pain everywhere, and as time went, it became stronger.Yugi whined a little, but was too tired to fend it off. He lay down, and felt his insides turn. He shut his eyes as tight as they could go, and waited for the feeling to pass. Once it did, he opened his eyes. Everything seemed...duller. Duller in color... He shook his head.

Yami entered the room, took one look at yugi, and sputtered coffee everywhere. "What the hell?" He asked. He blinked, rubbed his eyes, and looked again. "Whoa..." He muttered. He sat on the bed next to yugi, and picked him up. "Yugi...?" He asked. But it wasn't...'No.' Yami thought. It was some sort of... wolf cub...

"No way!" Yami shrieked. He looked the cub straight in the eyes. Amethyst. Yami sighed. "I don't believe it..." He muttered. He set it on the floor, and it started crawling around. 'Can't he walk yet in that form...?' He asked himself. He couldn't understand why yugi could be a transforming experiment... unless...Yugi wasn't full-fledged DNA! Yami snapped at that thought, picked yugi up, and ran out of the room.

"Dr. Baku!" Yami announced, knocking on the door. Dr. Baku opened the door. "Jeez, you come to me a lot." He muttered. "What's the problem?" He asked. "This!" Yami said, holding yugi up to his face. "That doesn't surprise me..." Dr. Baku said. "He's a wolf! You think I wouldn't be!" Yami asked. "Calm down, Y376. I infused his DNA with a wolf's." He said. "So how does he change back?" Yami asked, thoroughly angry. "Here, let me take him." He said, picking yugi up from yami. Yami glared.

"X457? Change back." He commanded. Yugi's head shook furiously, and he started shaking. A glow emitted from him, and a crest formed in front of him. Yugi landed on the floor, his form taking on what it once was. He grabbed the crest, and put it around his neck. Not saying anything, he walked out, and headed for the room. Yami followed silently, deciding that yugi was angry.

Once yugi was back into the room, he went over to the closet. He went through it for a while, until he came to a box. Yami went into the bathroom, so yugi took the opportunity to see what was in it. He opened it, and a mound of games filled it. Yugi squealed, and eagerly dumped the box out. "Cool..." Yugi muttered, looking at all of the things. There were board games to cards, and yugi was having a hay day with them. Yami washed his hands, and walked out. "How did you find that?" He asked. Yugi pointed to the box, then to the closet. Yami smiled.

"Hey, want to play Duel Monsters?"


	15. The Secret Revealed

Zap: Yes, i'm still going byb zap on my disclaimer...

Eruna: My hikari DOES NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Yami: Can they start reading yet?

Yugi: No...(turns to reviewers with puppy/chibi eyes) HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYONE!

Zap: (Hands all reviewers stuffed whit bears holding hearts)

Yami: Now can they read?

Yugi: YES!

* * *

**Ch. 15: The Secret Revealed**

Yugi ran through the halls, tears streaming down his face. "'Ami!" Yugi yelled. "What is it, Yugi?" Yami asked. Yugi ran up to him. "Opowrating wroom... Doctowr Baka... Pwlan...ob..." Yugi couldn't finish. He started crying. Yami growled, and he disappeared.

Yami walked into Yugi's mind chamber, and saw what Yugi had seen earlier.

"_You know what brought this plan up, don't you Katsure?" Dr. Corr asked. "Yes, in fact, I do." Dr. Baku said. "Why?" Dr. Sieto asked, appearing in the doorway with a mug of coffee. "I've gone over this a number of times with you two; I'm in distress of loosing my three kids. They were my only family. So, I decided to start organizing an abduction plan for taking children, and making them unique so I could have kids. Kids that I know are made individually by my own hands." Dr. Baku said. "So you do know all of these children were once human?" Dr. Corr asked. "Yes, and it's a fair deal that none of them know." Dr. Baku replied. "One question sir." Dr. Sieto said. "My curiosity has me on this one; how is it that Y376 and X457 look like each other if they were two separate people?" He asked. Dr. Baku sighed. "Y376 was the first experiment I created. I later found out how lonely he seemed, and found out that he had a little brother on the way. I planned to steal him at an appropriate age; he doesn't remember his parents, even if I didn't take his memories." Dr. Baku said. "Very well, sir." Dr. Corr said. Dr. Sieto nodded. "Yes, indeed clever..." He said._

Yami winced. He had tried to keep Yugi from this secret...now he knew...

"Pass the note down." E324 said, passing it to O612. He passed it so on, until all of the experiments have read it. The note had said, "Meet in experiments' room Y376 and X457 after lunch."

"I know all of you are wondering why I have called you here, are you not?" Yami asked. All nodded. "It seems X457 has found out a terrible secret that I have known way before any of you." Yami said. "There was a plan; a plan to take human children, and mutilate them into monsters. WE are monsters; WE used to be human; DR. BAKU abducted us from our parents, and stole our memories so we would forget." He said. "Prove it!" S218 said. "Snake, be positive here; would you believe Yugi? He saw it with his own eyes; I saw it with my own eyes, way before you were created!" Yami said sternly. "If you don't believe me, ask Lola; she was the second experiment, and she witnessed it to. Yes, we were little, but we know what we saw. Believe what you want to believe, but all who do believe, we have to make a plan so no more kids can suffer the loss of their parents without knowing. Did you see how Leah got here? She was a normal human child before Dr. Baku took her. If that isn't proof, than you're too blind to notice what kind of a man Dr. Baku really is!" Yami said. All heads went down in thought. "Who believes?" Yami asked. All but one hand went up; that was Yugi's. "Why don't you?" Yami looked down at the small experiment who, was standing timidly behind him. "I...I do...It's just...How awre we gunna fin' a way to gewt wrevenge?" He asked nervously. Yami knelt down to eye length to him. "Leave that to me, little one." He said. Yugi nodded.

"Tomorrow we start the plan."


	16. Chicken Pox!

Zap: It's a true fact...BAKURA NEVER SMILES!

Yami: Yup...

Yugi: (is laying in bed with a thnermometer in his mouth.)

Eruna: Now say, "Awe" yugi.

Yugi: (opens his mouth with no sounds.)

Eruna: (pouts)

Yami: Uh...Mirrored-Insanity does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!...

Eruna: Nope! Now I'm gunna sing for you, Yugi...

Yugi: O.O

* * *

**Ch. 16: Chicken Pox!**

Yami paced around the room; it was a week before they would take action with their plan. He looked over at yugi, to see him drawing. "What are you drawing?" Yami asked curiously. Yugi looked up. "Nufin'." He said, going back to drawing. Yami smirked, and slipped the paper out from under yugi's pencil. He blinked. "Don' be mad..." Yugi said, looking down at his feet. "I'm not...but what is it?" He asked. "I don' know...I'b seen hewr befowres, bu' I don' know whewres..." He said. Yami looked at the picture in puzzlement. "Uh...She does yugi, heh heh..." Yami said, handing the paper back. "Yous hidin' somping arwen' yous?" He asked suspiciously. "No..." Yami said slowly. He sat down. "I've just been thinking..." He said, pouncing onto his bed to go to sleep. Yugi shrugged it off, and got up. Right when he did though, a wave of dizziness went through him, and he sat down. He waited a couple of minutes, then tried again. Same reaction. He finally gave up, and sat there.

A sign of hope appeared later when bakura came in. "Must be asleep..." He muttered, seeing the light off. He was about to walk back out when he heard a thumping noise. He jumped, and spun around. He grabbed a flashlight off the nightstand next to him, and turned it on. "Yugi?" He asked. "What are you doing?" He walked over to yugi, who was lying face first on the floor. "Twrin' ta gewt ta sleep..." Yugi said. "Why don't you get in bed instead of sitting here sleeping on the floor?" He asked. "I don' know wha's rong wif me..." He said, looking at bakura with a helpless expression. Bakura sighed, and picked him up. "You want to sleep over with ryou? He asked if i could see if you were awake to ask you." He said. "Uh huh..." Yugi said, falling asleep. Bakura smirked, and wrote a note down for yami, telling him where yugi was.

Yugi yawned, and his eyes opened. He blinked, as ryous head appeared above him. "'Ugi, itsh fouwr in da morning...Why you gots red dots on youwr face?" He asked. "Wha'...?" Yugi blinked, and bakura walked into the room. "You two go to bed!" He yelled, rubbing his temples. "Bu' bakuwra, 'ugi gots red dots on hies face.." Ryou said. Bakura walked up to yugi. "Ya know what, ryou? You're right...for once..." Bakura muttered, feeling yugi's forehead. "He has a fever..." He said. He picked yugi up, and walked towards the nurses clinic.

The nurse took the thermometer from yugi's mouth. "103.5..." She muttered, walking to the other room. Yugi started scratching his arm. Bakura raised his sleeve, and looked at it. "Chicken Pox..." He said, then looked up. "What's that?" He asked himself, not quite remembering what that was, not being human in a long time. "And wait...how did I know the word!" He exclaimed. The nurse looked over her records. "He has the chicken pox; a common human sickness. I don't know how he would get sick, though..." She said. "Dr. Baku said that he could get sick!" Bakura exclaimed. "Well...Get his guardian down here; I'd like to ask him some questions." She said, walking to sit beside the bed yugi was in. He had fallen asleep a few minutes ago. Bakura nodded, and ran from the room.

"Chicken Pox!" Yami exclaimed, hitting his head on the top of his bed. Bakura nodded. "The nurse wants you there for questioning..." He said.

"Then let's go then!"


	17. The Nurses Office

MI: Please don't kill me for not updating! I have a ton of good reasons!

Eruna: She just got over a large case of writers block!

Yami: O.o...

Chibi Yugi: Miwrrowred-'Sanity don' own um...

Yugi: Yu-Gi-Oh! And it's Mirrored-**In**sanity...

Chibi Yugi: uh huh! wright!

Yami: x.x;

* * *

**Ch. 17: The Nurses Office**

Yami and Bakura ran down the hall, down to the nurses office. "Did you have to leave out _that _little detail Bakura?" Yami asked angrily. "Sorry, I thought you could look into peoples' bios, why didn't you think of that?" Bakura replied. "...I have my reasons..." Yami said quietly. "Darn straight you do! Yami, really!" Bakura said. "I am telling the truth Bakura!" Yami said. "Then see that i have proof for this!" Yami Baura said, becoming silent. Yami did too, and they both looked away from each other.

Yami slowed to a stop, and went into the nurses office. Bakura silently followed. The nurse stood up. "Y376? I need to speak to you." She said, motioning him into the other room. Yami nodded, and followed. Baura looked back over to Yugi, who was asleep. 15 minutes later, Yami stepped out followed by the nurse. Yami sighed, and sat in the chair next to Yugi's bed. Bakura looked at him expectantly. "...She said they will have to keep him for five days..." He said. Bakura's eyes widened. "What?" He asked. "I can't believe it either, Bakura." Yami muttered. The nurse sighed. "I must ask you to leave, you two. Visiting hours are over right now." She said. Yami sulked, and Bakura pushed him out the door, then followed him.

Yugi sighed, and tried in vain to get over the rails of his bed. Why did he have rails on his bed? The nurse had had to chase yugi all over the Lab to make sure he didn't escape. Finally, she resorted to putting rails on Yugi's bed, and Yugi hated it. His eyes snapped open, and he mentally slapped himself. "Duh, I have transportation abilities!" Yugi said, transporting outside of the bed. He looked to see the nurse was gone, and took off out the door.

Yugi had been running for what seemed to be 15 minutes, before he turned the corner to his room, and locked the door tight, changing the password to the door. He then tried to use his newfound ability; mind linking. He sent Yami the password to the room, and sat down on the floor to play with a bouncy ball. Class would be over in two minutes anyway...

Yami blinked as a phrase popped into his head. 'Password to room is Chicken.' Yami blinked again, and snorted. Just then, the bell rang, signaling the end of class. He quickly got up, and ran to his room. He saw the door was locked, so he tried the new password. It worked, and the door opened. Yami walked in, to see Yugi boredly throwing a ball off the wall. "Yugi? What are you doing here?" Yami asked. "I 'scaped!" Yugi said. Yami shook his head. "Yugi; they put you there for a good reason...You have to go back." Yami said, picking him up. "I don' wanna..." Yugi said tiredly. "I don't control the nurses rules, Yugi, and I do not disobey them, either." Yami said, walking down the hall with him. When he got there, the nurse plucked yugi out of Yami's arms, and put Yugi in the bed. "Stop escaping." She said calmly. Yami sighed, and left the room.

'I hope Yugi doesn't escape again...' Yami thought, heading back to his room.


	18. Waking Of School Hours

MI: Okay, I finally got this updated for you guys!

Yami: Yeah, she was "in a good mood"...

Yugi: At least she's normal now...

Eruna: Correction. Semi-normal...

MI: Anyway, on with the thanks!

* * *

**Time Keeper: **Well, you asked, you have it! Thank you very much for the review! 

**YamiShadowcat22: **Well hot persuite be damned! You reviewed every chapter! Thank you!

**Mystical Nonscense(is that spelled right?): **Well, the reason is, he was originally created at the age of two. It takes a certain amount of time before they can adjust to their age. So, as time goes on, the develope the habits and traits that their original age is. So, because Yugi is two, he picked up those traits; two year olds can't talk well. I hope that filled you in. Oh yes, thanks for the review!

* * *

Chibi Yugi: Oh wewll, Miwrrowred-'Sanity dun' own nuffin, so wread and wreview pwlease! (chibi eyes) 

Yugi: FOR THE LAST TIME! **IN**SANITY!

Yami: (sweatdrop)

* * *

**Ch. 18: Waking Of School Hours**

Yami grimaced as the nurse called him to the office. Did Yugi get in trouble again? He sighed, and round the corner to the office. After a few turns, he entered. "Yes Mrs. Kindley?" He asked. "It seems X457 is well enough to stay in his room!" She smiled, pulling the rails off of Yugi's bed. Happy, Yugi jumped down, hopping into Yami's arms, starting to talk about numerous things. "Okay, wait until we get back to the room!" Yami eclaimed.

"Uh huh! I heawrded dey did!" Yugi exclaimed. "I see." Yami said, dumping yugi onto his bed. "Can I actually get an hours sleep?" He asked hopefully. "Um...Uh huh!" Yugi said. "Great." Yami said, perking up a little. Yami grabbed some PJ's, and turned to Yugi. He had fallen asleep. "Great..." Yami muttered, starting to dress Yugi into his pajamas.

"I can not wait until Yugi's third birthday..."

Yugi opened his eyes, adjusting to the sunlight. Just then, a ball of white and black fur attached to his arm. "Hewllo Amiwra." Yugi grinned, stroking her ears. "Did yous swleep well?" He asked, earning a "meow" from Amira. "'Kay den..." Yugi giggled, walking over to the window. He opened it, and Amira hopped out, waving her paw at him. "Bye bye!" Yugi said, waving. He shut the window.

"It's tiwme fowr schwool!" Yugi chirped, bouncing as high as he could, hoping to reach Yami's bed. "G'mowrning!" He said. Yami's eyes opened, and they widened. "School!" He exclaimed, rushing to get him and Yugi ready at the same time. "Aw man, I'm 10 minutes behind schedule!" He exclaimed. "Uh huh..." Yugi said boredly. He was was being bombarded with a shirt.

"Watch iet!" He exclaimed, whacking Yami in the nose. "Cawlm down, 'Ami!" He exclaimed. Yami sighed. "But Yugi..." He protested. "Nwo buts!" Yugi said, crossing his arms. "Tomowwow we haves ta do da big pwlan!" He said, emphasizing "big". Yami stopped. "That too?" "Yugi-Kun!" He said, brushing his teeth. "I wasn't even ready for that news!" He said sadly, spitting the paste out, then putting Yugi on the toilet seat, and starting to brush his teeth. "Besides, if I don't hurry, you're going to be late for daycare, and I'm going to be to be late for school!" He said, hanging Yugi over the sink to spit. "It ain't mwy fawlt!"

Yami sighed, stepping from the elevator. He had three minutes before class started! "I'm sure you'll make it with at least a minute to spare.." Serenity said. "Okay, maybe I will...bye." He said, turning and sprinting down the hallway.

Yami made it just two seconds before the bell rang.

"Class." Mr. Corr said. "Today we'll be learning the mentionings of how Atoms have been calculated through the years." He said. Yami gulped. Would he be able to pass this subject? He was never good at the Periodic Table...

_**With Yugi**_

"Children? Guess what we're doing today? We're going outside!" Serenity announced, causing Yugi and Ryou to pause. "O-owtside?" Yugi stuttered. "Wha'?" Ryou asked. "Yes, we will get to see the outdoors today! Won't that be fun?" She asked. All children accept Ryou and Yugi cheered. They sulked.

"Howe wiwll 'Ami tawke dis?"


	19. The Bar

MI: Oh my god...I haven't updated this in years...not literally..

Yami: You've been watching too much beyblade, haven't you, you slacker! Traitor!

MI: -shrinks back- yes...I am a traitor...

Yugi: O.o

Eruna: Thanks, people.

* * *

**Mystical Nonsense: I thank you for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

** Time Keeper: Thanks for the comment! . I hope you like this chapter!**

**Yamishadowcat22: So, it's come to you...Thanks for your support through out this story..It really helped, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Welshcorgi1229: Thanks, I hope you enjoy!  
**

**

* * *

** MI: Well, I must say; this is the chapter before last. I hope you guys enjoy it!

Chibi Yugi: Miwrrowred-Insanity dun own nuffin wike Yu-Gi-Oh!

Eruna: Story up!

* * *

**Ch. 19: The Bar**

"You went outside! After I told you no!" Yami exclaimed.

"Sowrry..." Yugi said quietly. Yami's head hung, and he crouched down to Yugi's eye level. "No, I am...I guess you really didn't have a choice, did you?" He asked. Yugi shook his head solemnly. Yami looked guilty.

"Hey, Yugi. I want to take you somewhere." Yami started. "It might be against the rules this time, but I go there all the time; it's safe." He said, poking his head out the door. He came back in, and turned back to Yugi. "Let's get you changed." He said, going to the closet. He rummaged through, before pulling a light blue rabbit jumper out.

"Now?" Yugi asked, poking his head out. "Now." Yami replied. They snuck along the wall, glancing down the hall occasionally. Yami made it to the door, and Yugi followed him out. "We have to keeop a low profile, Yugi." Yami said, standing in front of a small building. It read on the top, "Domino Bar". "Okay, let's go in." Yami said. (A/N: I know what you'ere thinking; Has Yami gone off his rocker! Well, he hasn't. You'll see.)

Yugi looked around the dark place, clinging to Yami's leg. Yami looked down, and picked him up. "We're watching Kareoke." He said quietly. "See how many people make a fool of themselves trying to sing." He whispered. He looked over to the Bar Tender. "Kilt!" He asked. The man with red hair and blue eyes looked up. "Yeah, dude?" He asked, walking over. "Can I have some tea for him?" He asked, pointing to Yugi. "Yeah, sure." Kilt said. Yami set Yugi in his lap. "Let's watch; it's starting." Yami said, watching as a young girl with brown hair and blue eyes walked up. "Hello; I'm Tea Gardener, and I'll be singing Upside down by A-Teens." She said, earning a round of applause. Yugi blinked as a glass of Tea was set in front of him. "Thanks." He whispered politely, earning a nod from Kilt.

Yugi yawned; they were on their 15th song already. Yami looked down. "Tired? Wanna go home?" He asked quietly. Yugi nodded. Yami stood up, nodding to Kilt as he left.

When they were back at the lab, they were pleased that no one noticed they had left. "Okay...I'll see ya t'morra Yugi..." Yami slurred, collapsing on Yugi's bed. Yugi blinked. "Dwrunk?" He asked curiously. He curled up beside Yami. "Night." He muttered, falling asleep.

Yami yawned, blinking as the sun streamed in his eyes. He looked over at Yugi, then winced. His head really hurt. "Ow...Hangover..." He muttered dryly. He yawned again, before getting up. "You don't have to go to daycare today..." He muttered, knowing Yugi would be tired. He grabbed his backpack, and slid from the room.

"Y376! You're late!" Dr. Corr said, directing his ruler to Yami's seat. "Have a seat, Y376, and we'll get started." He said, watching Yami make his way sluggishly to his seat. Dr. Corr continued explaining the wonders of science.

Yugi looked up from coloring as Yami walked in. "Aftewrnoon." He said. "Afternoon." Yami replied. Yugi got up and hugged him around his legs. "Tomowrow we stawrt the pwlan, wright?" Yugi asked, blinking. Yami's eyes widened, as he remembered this.

"Yes..." He replied.


	20. The Plans In Action!

AL: Guess what people? This is the last chapter! I'd like to thank, **YamiShadowCat22, Keeper Of The Times, welshcorgi1229, Mystical Nonsense, and Lady Sakura Cosmos **for reviewing!

Yugi: AnimeLuver101 does not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Warnings: Violence and swearing.

* * *

Yami yawned as his alarm clock blared. Yugi was lucky to hear it. "Hey, wake up, 'Ami!" He yelled, climbing onto Yami's bed off of the ladder. Yami groaned, and rolled over, facing away from him. "Pwlan. Now!" Yugi yelled. Yami sat up. "Shit!" He yelled, grabbing Yugi's hand. Yugi yelped. "We have three hours to figure out when all of the doctors will gather in one place…" Yami said. Yugi nodded. "Wright…wewll…" He muttered. "Well what? Am I missing something?" Yami asked. Yugi nodded. "The Awerts." He said. Yami's eyes widened. "Aw man! Great!" He looked around, then smirked. "No…that's perfect, Yugi…" He said. Yugi didn't like the look Yami was giving him. 

"…Ah!" Yugi yelped as he ran from the lab, stopping on the walk. Yami laughed, and went back to his room. "Runt's gotta start somewhere." He said flatly as the alarms went off. He paused, just in time to see Yugi get dragged down the hall. Yugi glared at Yami as they passed, and Yami's eyesw widened as Yugi gave him the happy finger. Yami glared at him, then shut his door entirely. "Brat." He muttered, crossing his arms.

"Do you have any idea what you were doing, X457!" Dr. Baku stormed. "Well, if you mean by going outside, then yes, I knew full well." He said, giving Dr. Baku a cocky smile. "Don't be a smartass." Dr. Baku said. "Hey, better to be a smartass than a dumbass." Yugi said simply. Dr. Baku said nothing, but looked to Dr. Corr. "What's wrong with him?" He mouthed. Dr. Corr shrugged, a geniumely confused look in his eyes. Yugi let his angel wings out, and started flapping Dr. Baku in the face with them. "Let me leave." He said. "Or else?" Dr. Baku asked. "Or else I'll kill you." Another vioice said. It was a twin to Yugi, but demon wings shot out, lashing Dr. Corr in the face.

"Playtimes over."

Yugi and Yami ran down the hall, only to be stopped by Bakura and Ryou. Ryou was carrying Dr. Corr over his shoulder, and Bakura had Dr. Baku. "Weres Kyouji?" Yami asked. "The bastard escaped." Bakura sneered. "Dammit! He knows!" Yami growled. "He left late last night, but…" Bakura held a 5 ft. long sword out. "I killed him." He finished, throwing it to Yami. Yami caught it's handle, nodding. "Take the other two to the testing lab; we need to finish this." He said. Bakura nodded, and ran past him, taking a petrified Ryou with him.

"Why didn't you tell me you killed him!" Ryou asked. "It was for your own good, kid." Bakura said. He walked into a large room filled with experimental equipment. "Let's get started." He said. He then paused. "Ryou? Can you move this tank, it's too heavy." He said. Ryou blinked. "Sure." He said. He picked the tank up, and chucked it to the side. Once done, he threw Dr. Corr into a cage. Bakura did the same with Dr. Baku.

Yugi was in his wolf form, fully grown. Yami saw this as weird, but accepted it. They were both sneaking the halls, trying to evacuate the whole lab. "C'mon!" Yami yelled irritatedly. A five year old kid was holding onto his bed post. Yami tried to pry his hands away, but the kid just tightened his grip. Yugi growled, and sank his teeth into the kid's shirt collar. In doing so, he began to pull. The kid slipped off easily. Yugi smirked at Yami, and trotted off.

"Cocky ass kid." Yami muttered. He then blinked as Bakura came in; he was covered in blood, and breathing heavily. "They…escaped…" He muttered in between breaths. Yami's eyes narrowed. "Damn, Yugi! Get back here, they're not dead!" Yami yelled. "Well of course! Did you really think it would be that simple?" A voice from behind him said. "Lola, I didn't ask you." He said. Leah looked over at him, and poked Yugi in the face. She gasped. "A puppy!" She yelled, hugging him around the neck. Yugi tensed, shrugging her away. After reappearing in human form, he sighed. "No hugging." He said simply. He ran down the hall, catching scent of the two runaways.

"Which way is the particle reducer?" Dr. Corr asked. "Forget the damned reducer! These kids have figured it all out, we're ruined!" He yelled. "Actually, I knew all along." Yami said, crossing his arms. Dr. Baku gasped, and took a gun from his pocket. "Tell no one and you'll get to go." He snarled. "I don't think so." Yami said, snapping his fingers. A wolf jumped onto Dr. Baku, growling intensely at him. The gun in Dr. Baku's hand flew through the air. "X457! But how!" He asked. The wolf glared at him, before pushing his paw down on the mans chest. Yugi then heard a gunshot, and Yami fell to his knees. Yugi growled, jumping from Dr. Baku, and knocking the gun from Corr's hand. He jumped in front of Yami, snarling warningly at Dr. Corr. Dr. Corr took a step back, but held his fire. Dr. Baku got back to his feet, and raised another gun to fire at Yugi. Out of nowhere, a gunshot was heard, and a bullet flew from Dr. Baku's chest where his heart was. It grased Yugi by the ear, but he still stood. Dr. Baku fell to the floor.

"What happened!" Ryou shrieked when he saw Yami. "He got fired in the stomach." Bakura said after examining his rival. Yami looked up. "You guys better kill him." He said weakly. Yugi nodded, transforming into his human form. He then turned to Dr. Corr, a cold glare on his face. "You'll pay; Dearly." He said, getting a golden rod from his back pocket. Dr. Corr laughed coldly. "Of course, of course…Why not just kill me now?" He asked. "I won't; I'm not like any other experiments. I may toy with you, but never kill." He said. He held the rod up. "Mind Control!" He yelled. Dr. Corr blinked, before his eyes dulled. "Great. Now Dr. Corr…Tell me how the experiments can be human again." Yugi ordered. "The main lab; a blue bottle with a clear liquid. Put it in a needle and inject it into your wrist." Dr. Corr said emotionlessly. "Good." Yugi said, taking off down the hall.

Ryou had Yami on his back, and Bakura was hot on Yugi's heels. "Here?" Bakura asked, coming to a hault. "Yes, here." Yugi said. He walked into the empty room, spotting the very bottle on a lone counter. "Anyone want to test it?" Yugi offered. "I…do…" Yami said weakly. "Yami? This could kill you! Let me!" Yugi said. "No, Yugi…I…Have to…" Yami growled. Yugi sighed. "Bakura? Get me an injection needle." He said. Bakura nodded, rummaging through the cabinets. A few minutes later, he appeared with a slim needle in his hand. Yugi retrieved it, putting some of the antidote into it.

Yugi stuck the needle into Yami's wrist, injecting it. Yami twitched, and fell from Ryou's shoulders, groaning in pain. The demon wings he had expanded, before bursting into tiny particles of light. Yugi blinked, and prodded Yami. Bakura then shoved him. "He won't remember any of this; you better do it so you won't." Bakura said. Yugi nodded, but hesitated with the needle. Bakura growled, grabbing Yugi's wrist. He injected the needle into Yugi's wrist, withstanding the struggles. Yugi gell to the floor in the same position Yami was in, and his wings burt into a bright light.

"Are you sure…?" Lola asked. Leah tilted her head to the side, eyeing the needle. "Yes, just do it! Everyone else came out fine!" Bakura growled. Leah blinked unsurely, but nodded. "C'mon Lola..everyone else did it…" She said. Lola nodded, holding out her wrist. Bakura injected the needle, and then did the same to Leah. "You two will be okay; I called an ambulance and explained the situation. They said they would have all of the children sent to their parents." He said. Lola nodded, looking to Leah. Leah sighed, and walked away.

Yugi blinked, opening his eyes. Everything was a bit blurry. He was laying in a bed, and Yami was in a separate bed, an IV hooked up to him. Ther gunshot had been covered. Yugi blinked. Had all of it been…a dream? He shook his head. "Yeah…" He muttered. He looked up as a cat jumped up onto his bed. "Huh? Amiwa!" Yugi exclaimed. It couldn't have been a dream! He pet the cat behind the ears, and a groan arrupted from next to him. He got up, walking over. "'Ami…?" He wondered. Crimson eyes opened, looking into amythst. "Yugi." Yami said. Yugi nodded. "Where…where are we?" He asked. Yugi looked down, shuttering. "Hospital." Yami muttered. Just then, a doctor walked in. "I'm sorry boys…Your parents weren't found." He said. Yugi looked down, nodding. "But, we did find a close relative of yours." He said. Yami and Yugi looked up as a man with gray hair and lavender eyes came through the door. Yami's eyes went wide with shock, and Yui went pale. Yami's eyes narrowed.

"Corr..."  



	21. Author's Note

Okay, guys. After a very, _very _long debatable thought, (Nearly a 3 year debatable thought as of the 19th) I have decided to make a sequel to Experiment X. Many ideas have been struck down due to lack of future ideas and motivation. The only thing I have left is to ask my fans. What will the sequel idea be? Bring your ideas to the party and explain! What would you as the reader like to see as a sequel?

Story Completed: 7-19-05

* * *


End file.
